The Relentless Kiss of Blood
by OllieGil
Summary: The deal was that the researchers would feed their own creations: their '2Ps'. However, when Arthur refuses Oliver from feeding off him, the Brit decides to capture his own food source; and hold him hostage. Vampire AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis:**** The deal was that the researchers would feed their own creations: their '2Ps'. However, when Arthur refuses Oliver from feeding off him, the Brit decides to capture his own food source; and hold him hostage. Vampire AU. OllieGil (Oliver x Gilbert; 2P!England x Prussia)**

**Casually warns that**** I do not own Hetalia or vampires.**

**Rated M because**** hints to sex and swearing. Probably non-con/dub-con, idk which yet. Stockholm syndrome as well? Er- I think, we'll see how this goes. No lemons, whoops. Probably death around somewhere or other. You know how you do.**

* * *

Two men stood within the tunnel-like hallway, staring down the inside of one of the cells. For a high-tech facility, the cells themselves weren't designed the fanciest. The walls were metal, for the most part, but glossed over with an ivory, plastic-like coating, which made them appear more durable than they probably were. The rest of the hallway mimicked this design, so the entire area they were surrounded in appeared blank; void to life and colour. However, they were smooth to the touch, easy to wash down and clean, and generally more comfortable to sit upon than slabs of concrete, so the scientists found them the ideal source to make their prisons out of. The only things that were different about this hallway compared to the other hallways with cells were two things: the milky film of smoke coming from the first cell, and the unbearable scent of a flowery cherry perfume from the second.

Instead of blocking off the cell with the hallway with a glass door, or maybe a whole wall to block off any chances of escape, the cell was separated from the hall with the cliche tactic: bars. This made it easy to see the inmate that the two men in the hallway were staring down: a brunette male, looking the age of 23, who leaned his head lazily against the bars and smiled up to them. Oliver Kirkland, a three-month-old vampire.

After a moment of silence, the first man scoffed, folding his arms across his lab coat and turning away from the cell. "I refuse," he declared, an English accent poignant on his lips. He glared at the male in the hall with him, refusing to turn his gaze back to the vampire within the cell. Even down the glaringly bright hallway, casting upon the three like unforgiving spotlights, the shorter remained in his position without a fidget in sight.

"We made an agreement with them though, right Artie?" The taller male gave a light frown, his brows furrowing in confusion. "Aren't we supposed to, y'know, feed them?"

"He said he was fine, just a bit hungry," the shorter replied, which made Oliver's strained grin twitch. "The taking of blood for them makes us weaker though, Alfred, surely you have realized that from feeding— What was it you called him again? Albert?"

"Allen," Alfred corrected, now turning to face the cell again. Blue eyes met with those of the brunette inside, before scanning over his thinner figure. Oliver was the splitting image of the shorter male, with a lower height and leaner figure, and how the curves on his face was almost creepily identical to the other. However, there were few unexplained differences between the vampires and their creators. Oliver, for one, had bright cerulean eyes and tousled maroon hair, which was unlike the emerald eyes and dirty blonde shade of hair that Arthur Kirkland had.

"Right." The roll of this blonde's eyes made Alfred's frown deepen, and he turned back to the other. "Well, I am the head of this facility, so I can't afford to let myself down for a minute. I'm still scanning the DNA for inconsistencies every minute we speak." The vampire held hostage merely lay his head on the bars, watching the scene with that stagnant—though tense—grin. "I already get tired enough as it is without half my energy being drained by him every day."

"But—"

"It's not happening, Alfred." The tone was finalizing, and Arthur spun on his heel and began pacing off in the opposite direction. Alfred took a step towards him, reaching a hand to pull him back, but when the other gave a dismissive wave, he stopped in his tracks. "Now, what I told you was clear: Find this vampire a food source. That is all."

Alfred stayed silent as he watched his superior walk off down the halls, his shoes clacking away until he spun around the corridor and slammed a door. Not even the vampire in the cell piped a word during this, merely laying himself against the iron rods that contained him. After a sigh, Alfred turned to the vampire.

"Sorry, bud. I'll find you a good food source soon then, yeah?" The smile he flashed to Oliver attempted to be reassuring, though it came off as slightly awkward. However, it seemed to amuse the person in the cell, as he let out a laugh in return.

"Please, take your lovely little time!" The happy voice wavered in tone, as if keeping a tight lid shut over a pot threatening to boil over. Even after this, there was still that mask of a joyful expression the strange brunette plastered on his features. It was assumed by the other scientists that, after a few more days of this torture, Oliver would become a lot more vicious... "Find me a cute girl, perhaps? Then I could have some fun other than just eating…"

"For sure!" Alfred threw up his fists, laughing a bit more now. "That's the spirit! You don't need that stick-in-the-mud Britch to be happy!"

A wavy giggle echoed from the cage, and though the male inside nodded quickly in response, Alfred still appeared unnerved by the reaction. "I shall look forward to someone ten times— No, perhaps twenty times better! I assure you, I am not worried in the least!"

"Yeah! I'm the hero!" the human declared with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting his head up. "I'll get someone ASAP, yo! In fact, I'll look through our options right away! You wanted a girl, yeah?"

Oliver nodded with a note of acceptance purring from his throat. However, just as Alfred turned on his heel to dash off, the vamp piped up yet again.

"Oh, and Alfred, dear?"

Alfred screeched to a halt, stumbling to return to his spot by the cell. "Yeah?"

"I would recommend," he began, flashing his known innocent smile, "that you do not attempt to fix this solution by forcing Arthur and I together again. I am _terribly_ afraid that boy has left such a scar in my stomach... It is simply _dreadful_! If I were left alone with him, I may just suck him dry!"

Alfred couldn't help but shiver at the threat. It wasn't unknown to the scientists what it was like to be drank severely until unconsciousness. On those first few days of creation, all of the vampires needed practice on how much was the 'right amount' of blood to suck. There was a lot of trial and error. "Noted," he replied, before giving a wary look to the side. His hand reached up to tug at his collar, but other than that, the two were caught in silence.

That was, however, until the blonde took a step toward the cage and offered his wrist to it. The vampire blinked at first, then turned his eyesight upwards with a raised eyebrow. Alfred laughed. "You still hungry though? A hero shouldn't let people die of hunger, yeah? I mean, I have a bit of blood I could share…"

The brunette didn't answer at first. His eyes latched down to the hand, caught in a silent trance. Slowly, his gaze trailed up the boy's arm and across his shoulder, until it landed on the human's kind face. However, when their cerulean eyes met, Oliver suddenly let out a string of laughter. He waved his hand around in dismissal, before sitting back from the bars. "No, no! I am perfectly fine for now!" His eyes flickered down to the hand again, but almost immediately shook itself away. "You go feed that child of yours, Allen. You surely know what he may say of you trying to feed both of us! Honestly, I can hold off for a few more days."

"You sure?" Since Alfred still appeared worried, the vampire slid back against the smooth floor, leaning against a farther wall and kicking one of his legs over the other.

"Absolutely positive! Do you distrust my judgement, dear boy?"

The scientist gave a hum of thought, staring down the vampire. However, he dismissed that smile for what it was and gave a sigh. "Alright, but if you get hungry and we still don't have someone for you…"

Oliver waved him off. "You are far too protective, love. I am fine, I am fine!"

Alfred gave a slight nod, though he perked up a second later to provide a heroic smile and a thumbs up to the brunette. After being waved off, the human spun around and continued on his way, opposite from his superior that walked in moments ago.

Oliver waited there until the rushing footsteps faded off into the distance. After the soft click of the faraway door echoed in the halls, he merely paused. He stared down at the floor with the same blank expression that gazed to that wrist, breaths slow and relaxed, and mind drifting somewhere far away.

A hesitant hand of his raised up to his vision. Those cerulean eyes scanned over the silky covering of his own flesh, before his other hand reached up and traced over the skin of his fingers. He touched down his palm, slowly, gently, until the tips of his nails were grazing over his wrist.

Then, the hand removed itself, and the vampire lurched the wrist towards his lips. He tore into the surface with his fangs, ripping open the paper skin until the throbbing of his body cried in pain and the flow of tainted blood rushed into his throat. The sucking motions he made mimicked desperation, practically breathing in the substance and eagerly allowing the assuring trickle of blood to ooze down his esophagus.

When Oliver finally yanked away from his wrist, the first place his gaze decided to linger was down to his new injury. A look of longing stared down at the raw skin, and once again, those gentle, quivering fingers reached over to stroke over the pounding wrist. However, instead of moving towards his skin yet again, the brunette tugged his arm to his chest, before he tilted over and curled in on himself. No footsteps, no voices, no sound. Only the echo of a few staggering breaths echoed down those lifeless hallways.


	2. Chapter 2

The 'Research Lab of Development' didn't exactly sound like the fanciest name in the world, though maybe it was like that by design. It wasn't _trying_ to be secretive; it was a facility that filled as a dream goal in most every scientist's mind, as the most high-tech laboratory in the world. Bit by it, its whole objective was to use materials that the greatest of the great constructed in order to piece together all of Earth's discoveries. It was the pride of every country to have their young minds be able to have a voice in this lab. People wanted fresh, creative ideas to change their world and revolutionize the way humans live; and even redesign humans themselves.

Maybe it had such a simplistic name because the general public had an easier time talking about it if they actually understood what it was labelled as. Maybe it was so vague because the types of problems this facility tackled ranged from cures to diseases to cloning to creating new elements. Either way, the label stuck. The Research Lab of Development was the way to the future, people said.

However, a few years back, the scientists inside decided to start a revolution: creating a new type of human. Not just cloning, but bending the DNA so that they could create new, individual life. The younger ones of the group suggested superpowers or mythical creatures, but soon, a more realistic approach was decided to be created. Not something as simple as making a human glow in the dark, but also not as complicated as a legitimate superpower. A super human, maybe. However, the scientists band themselves together and decided that creating a vampire—a human that fed off blood instead of food—would be the most realistic, yet complex, choice.

The lab was locked up and hidden away, containing the scientists—and anything they created—inside. Nobody got in, nobody got out; with a few exceptions. Communication was still open between the outside and inside, and the lab was updated every once in a while with the new inventions that could aid in their research, but the methods of such were rare and usually held a great deal of work-related topics. Family talk was still used, but that was infrequent as well. The scientists were threatened not to reveal what exactly they were doing, just in case some insane people outside the lab attempted to replicate what they tried; even if not proven to be safe.

This was the '2P Project'. Each scientist locked inside agreed for their own DNA to be the materials that they would manipulate. First, they would create 'themselves' and try little by little to add the specific qualities of a vampire. Of course, they didn't go all out with the 'allergic to garlic', 'burns in the sun', and the specific mythological qualities that were normally associated with the word 'vampire', but they merely assumed creating a human that could drink blood for an energy source was close enough for a victory.

Trial and error continued for five years. Some creations barely passed the life of a fetus, while others grew into ugly, grotesque objects. Yet, the group studied each and every one for the technicalities: where the problems arose, how they died or why others lived, what was right and wrong, etcetera. When the awaited victory of creating a blood-sucking...object (their first success was hardly a 'human') was created, the researchers moved on to perfect their vampire 'human' species.

Eventually, the 2Ps, a group of blood-drinkers that resembled their scientists, were born. However, this wasn't a victory quite yet. There were still several tests that were required to be passed before these vampires could go out into the real world to get a breath of fresh air; just in case their mere presence was going to mutate and negatively influence the world around them. Until then, the scientists agreed that they would take responsibility and feed their creations, while locking them up in specific—yet comfortable, of course, these beings were at least somewhat human—cages that they couldn't escape from.

All agreed to these terms except the head scientist, Arthur Kirkland. Feeling a dedication to his work, he weighed his own well-being over his 2P. Choosing to lock himself into his study to examine the DNA, as well as to examine the responses and reactions of virtual reality to see any inconsistencies, was a must in order to move forward with experimentation. As the Brit didn't want to waste his energy on trivial things, such as feeding his own creation, he decided to opt out of the procedure. Not that this was a real choice in their agreement, but he dismissed it anyway.

The remaining researchers, however, found their own ways to continue working along with feeding their own 2Ps. One of these researchers was Gilbert Beilschmidt: a German mechanic who volunteered to do this project with his brother, Ludwig. He wasn't so much a scientist like the others, who were constantly scanning the biology and the nature of their creations and that variety of topics. While Gilbert could understand them, that wasn't why he was brought to the facility. The two German brothers were, instead, mechanics of the laboratory: working with the machinery so that there wouldn't be any problems with the important results.

Even with this important job, Gilbert still managed to juggle it with his own 2P. Gislin was such a wuss though that Gilbert even had to prod him at times in order to get him to suck blood every once in a while. For a vampire, and his own DNA brother, his 2P was anything but awesome.

As of now, the mechanic was leisurely walking down the halls, doing his rounds of checking up so the machinery was in order. So far, everything appeared to be in good shape. The scanners were fine, the X-rays were fine, even the machines that opened and closed the doors (which sometimes became glitchy as hell) were good... Since the radiation leak that lead to some of the researchers to be quarantined, Gilbert and Ludwig were required to do two rounds each. Gilbert opted to go for the noon and midnight shifts, declaring that he could do one when he woke up, and the other when he went to sleep. This, however, lead to the question Ludwig posed about what the hell Gilbert was doing at midnight when the facility was basically closed. Francis explained it was a blow-up doll.

The next objects to examine were in the virtual reality room, which was just down the hall from Arthur's and Francis's vampires. Gilbert didn't have a particular preference for any of the 2Ps created, not even his own (Well, Gislin did get his looks from a god, that was one thing in his favour), so could barely even hold their names together. Arthur's 2P was simply labelled 'Arthur's 2P' by him, and Francis's... Well, since Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert were rather close friends in this surrounding, they named their 2Ps together. Even then, however, Gilbert found himself having trouble recalling Stéphane's name more often than not.

Yet, that hardly mattered. Gilbert felt no fear in this little detail, as he wasn't the one actually doing the experiments. He didn't need to socialize any 2P other than his own, and he was fine with that lifestyle.

As he opened the sliding door and pushed himself through the cells of 'Arthur 2' and Stéphane, the obscene scent of smoke and drugs seemed to be the first thing that could be registered in the room. The albino immediately shut a hand to his nose, his face curling up in disgust. He didn't even know what type of experiment they were doing with Francis's 2P, nor did he really want to. From the smell of it, it was sick and weird, and that was all he _wanted_ to know. Maybe they were examining drug effects on 2Ps? That would be the logical solution. That, or Francis seriously fucked up something. Then again...that was logical as well.

From Gilbert's knowledge, Stéphane was the only 2P that was an extreme addict; to drugs, anyway. So, on the plus side, this was the only hallway he would need to trek down that had that god-awful smell of kittens burning.

As expected, when the German passed by his friend's 2P cell, it didn't seem like the male inside was even breathing. The figure in the depths of that cage sat there lifelessly in the dark, only moving a finger when he wanted to puff out smoke or add another cigarette to his lips. Gilbert gave a knock to the bars and peeked inside, though there seemed to be no distinct reaction from that either.

"How are the drugs, Steph?" Though the human's voice was loud and clear, this attempt at small talk didn't phase the 2P Frenchman. Maybe Gilbert heard a grunt, but that also may have just been a sound from some room far away. The lack of a distinct reaction made the mechanic let out a small snicker though. "Still as talkative as always," he muttered, more to himself than the male inside, as he stood up straight and continued along the hall.

As Gilbert paced closer to his destination, the stench of the chemicals wafted away to be replaced with the aroma of bleached walls and new plastic. The 2P Arthur wasn't quite as...smelly as Stéphane was. In Gilbert's memory, he wasn't exactly too memorable of a person either, and he didn't plan to stop by. Well, maybe if the other spoke up to him, he'd speak back, maybe, but... Generally, the albino dismissed Francis's 2P and went back to his own thoughts. Thus, as today was no different, the albino floated back to his daydreams, creating a mental list of what he needed to organized next.

Luckily, Ludwig had taken it upon himself to fix the small twitching problem the DNA scanner had, so that meant Gilbert just needed to test that out for a second opinion. He needed to drag a scientist with him though, so they could confirm whether they could see what they actually needed to see, instead of something completely useless to their study. Maybe he would drag Alfred to help him, they got along well. Mathias as well; the three of them had some good times together, even when the rest of the scientists more often than not told them to stop roughhousing and get to some serious work. 

The German male was so focused on figuring out what would be a good, constructive use of his time (meaning he wanted to know the quickest way to get out of working for the day so he could go drinking with the others), that he only snapped to attention when he heard a jingling echoing from afar. His scarlet eyes gazed upwards to the halls, until the flicker of a light reflected off the smooth flooring. Curious, the male edged closer, his eyes fixated on the small object on the ground.

In a vague hope, Gilbert almost crossed his fingers that it was coins. Some people dropped money here and there from broken pockets, which Gilbert silently collected in hopes that he could make a bundle before leaving the facility. However, as he got closer, there was a more appropriate guess for the clump of glittering silver and gold shapes. Keys...?

Keys. The male leaned down and snatched the glittery object up, dangling it in his fingers with furrowed eyebrows. Did someone just randomly drop their keys in the middle of a hallway? How lame.

Wait... Keys. 2P cages.

Shit.

Gilbert spun around, but it was too late. A tight grip snatched onto his wrists, and he was slammed against the wall. He winced at the impact of his bones to the glossy surface, before his glare snatched onto the person who trapped him there: Arthur's 2P.

Now he remembered that Brit: the weird, happy one. Well, the _other_ weird, happy one; there was also Flavio in that category. The vamp had blinding blue eyes, constantly paired with a joyful smile and that unnatural favouritism to girly clothes. Even now, with the bloodlust curling within his gaze, there seemed to be a dark smirk and a striking pink outfit to fit with.

"Do not make a sound," the 2P purred, showing off the sharpened fangs underneath his lips. However, before the vampire could make a move, Gilbert's survival instincts kicked in. As the albino struggled and found Arthur's 2P had his arms fastened against the wall, Gilbert instead shoved himself forward to body-check the other male, which sent them both rolling to the ground.

Though this was enough to provide a shock to both of them, the duo scrambled to get their bearings at around the same speed. Unfortunately, while Gilbert's main goal was standing up and getting away, this 2P's goal was to simply catch a hold on the human. A snatch of the albino's wrist tugged him back to the ground, and Gilbert's body once again slammed into the painful surface. His head made an impact though this time, which made his skull throb from the hit. With the German groaning in this pain, Arthur's 2P had enough time to roll on top, positioning himself to straddle over the other male.

"Child, do not struggle." The vamp's voice was heavy, almost mimicking a lecherous tone as he, once again, took hold of Gilbert's arms and attached them to the ground. As the albino got his bearings and went to thrashing about, the Brit went for the kill shot, and latched his teeth onto the other's throat.

A gasp of surprise, as well as pain, shocked through the German. However, instead of merely allowing the other to bite into his flesh, he used different tactics. A leg curled around the brunette, and Gilbert forced himself to the side, trying to flip the two of them around.

Though this did create a powerful motion that pushed the vamp away for a bit, the tight lock on Gilbert's throat also ripped skin, leaving a large gouge in the aftermath. Even compared to Gislin's sometimes forceful bites, that embarrassed, awkward vampire barely left two cuts on him. Gilbert was not weak, but a wound so close to his wind tract was not a pleasant spot to be targeted. Hazed, painful breaths escaped from the albino's throat, forcefully pushing out and pulling in as if the air itself was on fire.

Yet, as Gilbert tried to stabilize himself upwards yet again, holding onto his neck to try and contain the raw sensation, there appeared to be another obstacle the vamp created. As the German stood up, trying to shuffle away from the scene, Arthur's 2P started blocking him from moving. Of course, Gilbert held his ground as he tried to go around, but when he was hit in an undercut, he found himself crashing against the next wall at an angle.

However, this wasn't just any wall. When the mechanic's eyes pried themselves open through the screaming, bubbling pain in his esophagus, he suddenly froze in his tracks. The male could only stare in shock as Arthur's 2P tugged the door of his cell shut, and the click of the lock closed the two inside it.

Gilbert had dropped the keys outside when he was attacked, and the door had closed. He couldn't make a dash for them, he couldn't even see where they landed from this point, and blindly searching would be hardly the distraction Gilbert needed to get free. For now, the two were trapped inside a cell. Together.

A smug grin widened on the vampire's lips, and he even crossed his arms as he stared down to his prey. The glare dared Gilbert to try and make another desperate move of escape, and the German's mind was reeling to figure out what another move like that would be. Was the only move to attack? There were no other exits. The only other room in the cells was a bathroom door that never locked, but that would hardly hold off a bloodthirsty vampire.

Scarlet eyes narrowed, and when the 2P took a leisure step forward, Gilbert took another backward, his back now pressing against the damp wall. "What do you want?"

His voice sounded raspy from the injury on his neck, making each word feel like hell to his lips. Yet, the brunette gave a simple, nonchalant shrug at this. "You. Just you."

As the vampire neared, Gilbert slid himself farther away, forcing himself into the corner. The only thing in his coat were a few cleaning products; none of which could be shoved in the eyes of this figure and deal wounding damage. Yeah, if he had chloroform, maybe a cloth would be deadly; but not with Febreeze. The human's heart raced, lurching as the 2P neared him with that dark gaze. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't even yell for help with his lack of air.

He did have hands though. If nothing else, he had his hands. He balled them up into fists as the 2P neared him, now smirking. "Yeah? Then come get me."

The vampire paused, and this made the German's grin widen. Gilbert knew that he could win in a fist fight. He wasn't a proud, muscular German male for nothing. He was just as strong as his brother, if not ten times more! Cerulean eyes blinked, but the vampire eventually shrugged, and turned off to collect something nearby. A bowl.

The albino's blood was pumping in preparation. There were a number of things to prepare oneself for if it was a bowl. No, it wasn't a weapon, but by the smile that grew on the 2P's face, it was obvious a plan was involved. Gilbert, however, was ready for it. He was the best fighter out of the lot of these scientists, and could easily beat Ludwig if he was trying, so a simple creation of mankind was no sweat.

After a moment, the vampire took a threatening step closer, looking as if he were about to lunge. Then, the bowl was tossed. It missed. In fact, it flew way off-target, smashing against the wall beside Gilbert. This tactic was well-known, and even in the rush of danger, the German knew turning his attention would leave him susceptible to weakness. The oldest trick in the book. When the crash echoed into the room, Gilbert turned to it, but kept his focus trained to locate a tackle of another attack.

Yet, what Gilbert hadn't pieced together was the mere twisting motion of his neck—even if his eyes were focused elsewhere—would still crane the wound on his throat. In fact, the sudden lurch of his neck was so much of an impact that the mechanic hissed in pain, immediately reaching his hand to tend to his bloodied throat. During this reaction, the vampire didn't lunge. He leisurely paced over to the German and scooped him—albeit unwillingly—into his arms.

"Do not fret," the soft voice mewled, as the British vampire went back to nestling his face into the other's neck. When his lips met the stained wound for a gentle peck, Gilbert let out a low groan, constantly trying to grip enough strength to push himself away from this torture. It felt like his esophagus was being slowly sawed in half, leaving his breaths to be frail and few. "I only need you..."

The vamp's teeth sunk into the mechanic yet again, but this time, there was hardly a struggle. Gilbert attempted to pry himself away with his palms, but as the blood was drained from his system, dizziness warped his vision. There was the twist of unbalance tugged his legs, but even that only lasted for a mere few seconds before all stability was finally cast over the edge. His vision faded to darkness. Gilbert didn't even recall hitting the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Before he knew it, his throat bubbled up with dry, hacking coughs. Consciousness had barely sunk in before Gilbert's hands were at his mouth, covering up the gagging that expelled from his lips. His tongue was brittle, feeling as if it was about to shatter into glass pieces. Though, it wasn't the actual dryness that was the particularly painful part. His body wasn't used to this feeling, so it was trying to cough it out of his system; which did more harm than good. His breathing became ragged, only pushing itself in and out during short pauses the violent choking allowed.

As the male rolled onto his knees, his scarlet gaze immediately turned upward and shot itself around. It was difficult to see through the pained tears that were now forming through Gilbert's eyes, though he could easily make out what was his setting for the moment: the cell. He was still here, surrounded by the small bedroom walls and those protruding bars that covered his escape. Yet, this didn't elicit a response for the moment. He needed water. As he attempted to control his ragged gasping, his eyes continued to examine this unfamiliar area, along the counters that were empty to the mattress in the corner of the room. Water. Water.

He pushed himself onto his knees, attempting to swallow the lingering urgency to cough out his insides. However, it was when his eyes pried open for a second time when the German now found a glass of liquid being held out to him. In the back of his mind, he knew where he was, and he knew the situation, and he knew the person handing this out to him; nevertheless, he still snatched up the cup and immediately pressed the liquid to his lips, drowning himself in the refreshing wash of moisture.

Of course, he didn't get the entire cup down in one go. As he started drinking, his throat was still attempting to gag, and this lead to the albino choking out the water he just got down. Yet, slowly did it, and between the hacking and drinking, eventually the spasms of Gilbert's body lessened. His gasping was heavy, but now fluid with the ups and downs of Gilbert's chest.

Soon after the first one was drained, another cup of water was offered out to the male's vision. Arthur's 2P let out a light giggle as he shuffled the object over, though the German sent a glare his way. "Might you care for more? Heavens, do not hurt yourself there, love! The water cooler is right in the corner, plenty enough if you so require it!"

Despite the event that caused Gilbert to find himself in here in the first place, he still felt that boiling cough escalating in the back of his esophagus. He gave a slight nod as his contained noises continued, before taking hold of the new cup and chugging it down with the prior one. This in itself did not completely heal the burning sensation in his gut, nor did it completely halt the wheezing of his breaths; however, it did give the mechanic enough strength that he could finally reposition himself to sit up, and he could maintain a straight stare to the vampire he was trapped with.

"How long was I out?" His voice seemed weaker then the demand that he originally strived for, though he guessed that was because the skin along his Adam's apple still felt as if it was pounding from pain. However, even this breathless, injured stance of the German clenched up, as if ready to strike the 2P, who merely glanced over to him with a content smile.

The vamp provided a nonchalant shrug at the question, however, and simply laughed. "Perhaps a few days. I was not keeping track."

Gilbert nearly spat out the swig he just took. "A few _days_?"

"More or less," the Brit agreed, nodding at the repetition. "Why do you ask?"

The mechanic stared at this creation, studying his reactions. However, the brunette didn't react suspiciously, per se. He merely lay himself back against one of the walls and began softly humming to himself. Gilbert scoffed at this dismissive attitude, and moved on to his next reply.

"Yeah, I doubt it. You can hardly tell time in these halls, without any windows around and all." The scientists created that feature for the cells, especially: so that getting out or escaping could be that much more difficult if there was an issue. They turned on the lights in morning, and turned them off at night. Other than that, the time of day could not be told. Once Gilbert spent three hours with his 2P, and didn't realize it was past curfew until he walked out to find the other rooms dark. "Besides, if I've _really_ been out for a few days, someone would have discovered my awesome self missing! You kidnapped me, right? That's why I'm here?" Gilbert didn't wait for a response to keep talking. "Mein bruder, first of all, would have noticed a lack of my brotherly protection! And Antonio and Francis would find the perfect way to get me out!"

Yet, as the mechanic let out a hiss of laughter, the vampire gazed over with a perplexed expression. "They _did_ come around, sweetheart," he assured, before a string of giggles erupted from his throat as well. "And they _did_ try to find ways for your escape. They even attempted to drug me! I could have sworn I was shot at with a tranquilizer dart once as well! Oh, the sheer _terror_ of it all!" The brunette let out a dramatic sigh, shaking his head. "Yes, yes. I did not say anything about that; but you are correct. People have noticed, and then they left."

Gilbert snapped his lips shut when the 2P began laughing, pausing to watch him slide himself towards the albino. However, the only thing of great importance the vampire did was snatch up the first cup, which was now discarded on the floor, and shuffle away to place it on the nearby empty counter. After a minute of waiting for the rest of this conversation, Gilbert came to the conclusion that this was all the brunette was going to say, and addressed the situation once again.

"So they just...left me in here, you're saying?"

Arthur's 2P plopped down into his previous spot on the ground shortly after, but his response appeared just as discarding as the first time. "I suppose. I do believe they plan to break you out one way or another, however. I am not a fool. But for now: yes. You still belong to me."

The albino leaned back in his spot, slinging his elbow on the ground to keep him propped up as he spat his next reply. "I don't '_belong_ to you'. I'm not some kind of object. I'm just here at this point in time, against my will. There's a difference."

"For now, you do, yes," the vampire remarked, now flashing a wink to the male he was in with. "You are my hostage from this point onward, love! Well, until there is some other type of agreement. I surely doubt such a thing will happen though..."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

When the Briton waved a hand around to dismiss the topic, the mechanic rolled his eyes. "I merely do not require anything else. I have no need to be bribed. I just want you."

"Why me?"

The 2P was just as amused to this question as he was the others, it seemed, as that smirk was still wide across his lips when he let out a hum. "Honestly, is that so much as a trick question?" he asked, now directing his eyes to the other male. "I am hungry, and you are food. No other reason!"

The albino glared at the nonchalant expression for a moment. Azure eyes connected with his own, but he eventually scoffed and rolled his glance away from the vampire. "Then why don't you just kidnap your own researcher...person? The one who you were supposed to feed off of in the first place?"

The brunette waved his hand around in abstract motions. "Long story short, I _detest_ dear Arthur. The moment someone dares to toss him into my cell is the moment when he shall take his last breath."

This disinterested reply of such a bloodthirsty method seemed to throw Gilbert off for a bit, especially since that innocent grin was still spread across the vampire's cheeks. However, as the gleam in Oliver's eyes seemed to offer the same truth, the mechanic actually found himself letting out a chuckle. "Keh. What did he do this time? Did you fall for eating his cooking and were sick in bed for a week? Don't worry, that's an easy mistake for a rookie."

The creature mumbled something underneath his breath, but the words weren't audible to the untrained ear. "Never mind that. The point is, dear boy, I have no use for anything else. I merely wish to keep you, here, in my cell. Do not worry though, I have no intention of murdering you."

The German would have spoken up to reply, but a few drowning coughs interrupted him. The cup kissed his lips once again, trying to hold down the bubbling pain in his neck. "I thought Alfred was getting you someone anyway," he remarked through his rusty voice. "He said something about Art being prissy or something, was that it?"

"Alfred, yes..." Those cerulean eyes rolled themselves, though that smile remained as he turned off to gaze elsewhere. "Last I have heard of him was quite a while ago... Even then, he merely offered a hand to me for a light snack. No, I have not heard from him. Perhaps I should have just ripped his bloody arm off and had some fun with that..."

Gilbert furrowed his brows, narrowing his eyes over at the 2P. Perhaps this little comment was what finally drove the human slither himself slightly away from the brunette. "That's not _my_ fault then," the mechanic finally growled, finishing up the glass and attempting to ease to his feet. His body was still somewhat feeble, but the male was well enough that he could place the next cup parallel to the other one on the counter by himself. "So why the hell am _I_ in here?"

The 2P burst out into laughter. "I never said it was your fault, love! You were just the first one to walk by when I finally stole the keys I required!"

Gilbert groaned, then slumped back into his spot with a hand running through his coarse hair. Despite the tense exchange that concluded the mechanic's only fault was that he was in the wrong spot at the wrong time, he noticeably relaxed after a minute of unwinding silence. It wasn't like the vampire was clawing at his throat and tying him up, and the human was actually rather comfortable laying on the marble flooring. His eyes allowed themselves to slide shut, and a sigh escaped his throat. His coughing had diminished as well, and he felt well enough that he could fall asleep and wake up good as new; if given such a chance. He did feel strangely tired…

"Though, I must admit..." The vampire frowned, before edging closer to the male laying down. His voice was less upbeat than before, with a hint of curiosity strumming his tune. "I have not the slightest clue who you are, sweetheart. Might we have met before?"

The albino shrugged. "Maybe. Probably not." He cracked an eye open, and stared up to the 2P with a smirk. "If you had, I bet you wouldn't have forgotten anything about my awesome personality though. Even my name would be trapped in your head!"

"I see I have kidnapped the modest one of the collection," the Briton mused, mimicking the grin Gilbert flashed him. "May I request your name then, Sir 'Awesome Personality'?"

"Beilschmidt." When the brunette appeared confused, the mechanic continued. "Gilbert Beilschmidt. Mechanic."

"I see..." Arthur's 2P gave a nod, before he gave a slight bow; or, as much of a bow as he could do in his seated position. "In that case, I am Oliver. Kirkland, if you simply _must_ require a last name, though I would prefer to distance myself from my _beloved _creator." After straightening up, he flashed a small smile. "Just Oliver is fine. Vampire."

"Guess it's nice to meet you, 'Just Oliver', due to the circumstances."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Maybe he really was telling the truth, in the sense that he didn't want to murder Gilbert. Ignoring the event that dragged the albino into the cell in the first place, this Oliver guy didn't appear particularly sadistic, nor extremely unfriendly. The talk about murdering Arthur and ripping off Alfred's arm was suspicious, but not once had the vampire addressed hurting Gilbert. He even gave him water. If he really did want to kill him, wouldn't he have done it when Gilbert was unconscious?

The mechanic reached a lazy hand up to graze over his throbbing neck. Pain shot through the flickering touch, and Gilbert winced as he snapped his arm away. It didn't even feel like skin there, just mangled pieces of raw flesh wrapped together in some mutation of a mix. Looking in a mirror was not going to be something to look forward to, in the near future.

After this quiet moment between them, Gilbert tapped his fingers together and glanced back over towards the other male. "So when are you going to, you know, stop holding me captive? You want a week of endless food supply, maybe, and then I can go back to working regularly?"

This was more a blind hope than anything. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be that bad after all. Really, there was no telling that this creature was being completely unreasonable, and there wouldn't need to be a big dispute over this. Though, the brunette cocked his head to the side, and piped up just as simply as he had before. "I was thinking along the lines of 'indefinitely'."

The mechanic chuckled, remaining in his relaxed position on the ground. "Yeah, no, that's not going to happen."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Gilbert nodded, hardly resembling someone who had been told he was going to stay in a cage for who knew how long. That cocky smirk remained, and he sent a challenging look of confidence to the vampire. "I doubt you can handle keeping this German scientist under your control. You've misjudged your opponent here."

A chuckle responded to this. "I suppose we shall see, but—"

Before the 2P could continue, the noise of a door squeaking open and easing shut echoed through the corridors. Both males perked up at the sound, and Gilbert immediately scrambled to sit upwards. However, before the German could slide himself forward to the bars, Oliver snatched a tight hold onto his arm. The male frowned, then tried to tug himself away from this grasp, but this only made Oliver's other hand grip onto as well. As the 2P let out a threatening hiss at the bars, Gilbert raised an eyebrow, and turned back to the scene.

The voice that snapped from afar was crisp and short, but the words were still lost in the echo of the empty hallways. Something about no more drugs; whoever was there was probably talking to Stéphane. However, the familiar voice drew Gilbert's eyes to fixate on the bars in front of him. As the footsteps became louder, the grip of the vampire tightened as well. Oliver shuffled closer to the mechanic, cerulean orbs glaring at the little window of a view they had, waiting, watching, before a figure finally paced in front of the bars and stared inside.

Ludwig.

Gilbert brimmed at the sight of his brother. The blonde German was dressed like most of the mechanics were supposed to: his hair slicked back, his clothes neat and orderly, his stance upright, just like always. Unlike Gilbert, of course, who left his hair tangled and wore his required clothing only once in a while. Even in the cell, the older of the two was dressed in what he threw on at the time: a simple button-up shirt and a pair of casual trousers. Ludwig, however, had a look of prestige to him. He was the type of person whose eyes were constantly narrowed with purpose, catching onto any imperfections anywhere with ease and clarity. Ludwig Beilschmidt was the one who followed all the rules, the one who woke up as six am just to do some push ups to get himself ready for the day, the one any businessman would throw themselves over a cliff to have working for them. The news that this male was going to work in the greatest research facility of all time lead to cheers; the news that his older brother was coming with him had mixed, muddled reactions.

The albino would have jumped up at the sight of Ludwig if not for the secure lock on his elbow keeping him in place. He did manage a wave with his other arm though, grinning over to the blonde German. "West! Finally, you're here to break me out! Took you long enough!"

However, Ludwig's eyes only flickered across Gilbert for a moment, before his icy stare trailed over to the vampire. The Brit's teeth clenched, though he still forced himself to keep ahold of a grin for some reason, as the two exchanged threatening glares between the metal barrier. Eventually, a predatory snarl purred from Oliver's throat, and he edged closer to his hostage. Despite Gilbert trying to tug himself away by shuffling to the side, Oliver's arms were persuaded to coil the older German into a death grip. Once they had fastened themselves around, it didn't matter how much Gilbert tried to push himself away, they stayed put.

"Hello, Gilbert." Ludwig was the first to turn away, though he gazed over to his brother with the same narrowed stare. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nein, nein." Gilbert slipped into his native tongue for the next conversation; an odd habit he had whenever he was talking specifically with his brother. Not only that, but if this vampire was Arthur's spawn, then he probably couldn't speak German, which gave the two brothers some type of privacy in this situation. "A bit numb, but mostly okay. When are you all breaking me out?"

Even when the albino cackled, that didn't seem to divert Oliver's attention from keeping a poison glare over to the blonde male. Ludwig, as well, seemed more focused on the creature than the discussion, but he diverted his language to German as well. "I'm not sure." Gilbert frowned, but Ludwig continued, regardless of any interjections of complaints. "We've tried to get you out before, but as you can see, that vampire has been incredibly possessive around you whenever we come around, and we can't seem to get around that. We've tried swarming him, and bribing him, but he's been telling us that if we remove you from the cell, he'll find ways to commit a mass murder of all the researchers instead."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "And you believe him?"

Ludwig shook his head and let out a sigh. "He got the keys somehow, and we're still not sure how he did that. We've been looking at security camera footage, but nothing showed up. Yes, I doubt he could commit a mass murder, but one wrong move could definitely lead to one life being lost, I agree with that. I would rather that not be an option, period."

Gilbert gave a light hum, but eventually nodded in response. These researchers were like a family now. Those who didn't know each other directly knew someone who knew them. A funeral would be heartbreaking for the entire project. "What if we gave everybody vampire-proof hazmat suits?"

"Gilbert, _please_ be realistic. You're being held hostage, this isn't a joke."

The albino laughed at the snapped reply, even though this joyful response drove the 2P to hold him closer against his body. Ludwig rolled his eyes, then continued with his lecture. "Not only that, but we need these experiments to cooperate in order to give us enough information about them. Oliver is an experiment too. If we separate you, he'll become violent, and he'll become useless. It's just as well if we stuck a trigger to his head."

Gilbert shrugged. "That could work."

"It could, but we're trying to avoid it," he agreed. The blonde shot a warning glare to Oliver, though this didn't prevent a cocky smirk widening on the 2P's lips. Ludwig's expression darkened even further when the Brit lay his head on his hostage's shoulder, trailing his lips awfully close to Gilbert's collar...

With the vampire's body pressed up against him, the mechanic noticed this odd shift of weight, and decided to push him away using another tactic: shoving a palm to his face.

"Hey, Oliver. You're too close," he muttered, this time in English. The brunette whined as the hand was placed to his nose, but proceeded to bite at the albino's finger. Gilbert yelped when the vampire actually caught a hold, immediately retreating his hands from anywhere near the 2P. The wound wasn't deep, just a mere nip in comparison to the lurching pain in Gilbert's neck, but it still made the German glare down at the creature.

"Oliver!" Ludwig snapped immediately as it happened. His tone like a bark: a demanding drill-sergeant order that people immediately straightened their backs to. However, the vamp hardly flinched from his position of clinging to the albino, and peered out the bars with a pout.

"Come now, dear Ludwig, he pushed me!" the vampire declared, fluttering his eyelashes up to the blonde. "Surely you shall allow me to commit harm when it is in self-defence, yes?"

"Nein. No. Not now, not ever. We had an agreement: No harming Gilbert."

Oliver's eyes drooped downwards, thought Gilbert couldn't help but let a smirk twitch onto his lips. "So that was your little agreement?" he remarked, pressing his bleeding finger against his mouth. "As long as he doesn't hurt me, I have to stay in here?"

Even as Gilbert spoke, however, Ludwig still had his attention mostly on Oliver. It was interesting how even a change in where the British vampire was looking would instantly alter the blonde's attention, as if even where this creature looked could provide danger to them. "Don't worry. This is Arthur's fault, not yours, so we're taking out some of his pay and using it to pay you overtime until you get out."

_Until_ he got out. Did that meant that there wasn't a definite date, just like Oliver said? That wasn't forever though; it couldn't be. They could always exchange people, couldn't they? Though, an extra pay just for sitting around in a cell and providing blood wasn't too bad. Gilbert would love to participate in this, but not say here just for the vague notion of 'until further notice'.

"I'm not staying in here forever though, right?" he asked, turning his head to both of these males. "We could all work together. I could stay in here for a week, then Alfred, and Feli—"

"I do not wish for anybody else," the Briton growled in a low tone, keeping his gaze to the ground. "I do not wish for any changes, and I do not trust any of you. I have a food source now, and I wish to stick with it. _This_ is _mine_."

"I don't belong to you." Gilbert flicked the top of the Brit's head, which made an icy glare snap over to meet his gaze. Ludwig gave a grunt before anything else happened, however, and the brunette faltered in his actions. The albino grinned in triumph, but Oliver leaned himself towards him instead. Despite trying to escape from the tight hold he was already trapped in, and pulling his face as far away from the other as he could possibly get, somehow the 2P was still able to blow into Gilbert's ear, and whisper a soft: "That is strike one, sweetheart."

With Oliver's hands latched around him, holding Gilbert tightly to his body, this seemed all the more threatening. Gilbert attempted to squirm out, but this only made the grip around him tighter. His hands tried to clutch onto the vampire's arms pry him off, but Oliver's fingers merely gripped onto his shirt. This struggle for escape went of for a while before Ludwig finally rolled his eyes.

"Are you two done?"

"He's hurting me, Lud! Shoot him!"

"I am merely holding onto you!"

"West! It's now or never!"

Ludwig groaned, placing a hand to his face. There were two options: Oliver was either going to murder Gilbert (intentionally or unintentionally) because of events like these, or he was going to toss the albino out of his cell out of his own will, unable to take Gilbert's stupidity.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted, then..." he muttered, sighing and turning away from the scene. However, before he could move two steps, Gilbert suddenly discarded the fight for dominance and threw himself to the cell bars.

"Wait! West! What about Gislin?" As the German tossed himself over to catch his brother's attention, he ended up rolling at the bottom of the tussle. Content with this, Oliver lay himself on the albino's back as the other two continued speaking.

"That's Arthur's responsibility now. We need the scientists we have, so we can't afford another hostage. It took some convincing, but he's on board with feeding now. You have nothing to worry about."

The albino smirked as the other mechanic explained he had 'convinced' Arthur. Ludwig probably yelled at the poor guy and forced him to comply. An angry German was not something to mess with.

"Is that all?" When Gilbert gave a thumbs up, Ludwig sighed. "Alright. I have a camera installed just outside the cell here, and we will be keeping a close eye on it to make sure nothing happens to you. Our agreement was that we won't intervene as long as Oliver does not hurt you; other to get blood."

"Don't worry about me, Lud!" the male replied, cackling. "I'll be perfectly fine!"

"I'll make sure to keep checking up," Ludwig said, giving a nod to his brother and turning to the side. "I might send Feliciano or Kiku sometimes though. I have a lot of work to do. Speaking of which..."

"Stop worrying! I'm fine!" However, Ludwig didn't seem to be focused on Gilbert's reassuring as much as he was on glaring at the 2P, who had nestled himself on top of the older brother. When the Brit winked to him, he narrowed his eyes again, which made the vampire burst out into laughter.

"Calm down, dear Ludwig!" he persuaded, happily leaning his head atop Gilbert's. "I need to keep this one alive in order to eat, yes? I assure you, I shall keep within my confines."

Gilbert agreed to this. "Yeah! And if not, I can always beat some sense into him!"

The mechanic outside sighed. "If you say so, Gilbert. I'm going back to work. If you need something, there's a camera there. Just give a shout."

"I got it, I got it," he replied, waving his hand in dismissal. "Auf Wiedersehen! See you soon!"

After a slight smile to his brother, then a pointed glare to the vampire, Ludwig turned to walk away from the cell. As he left the screen of their vision, the two males inside still remained to watch the bars silently, as if they were viewing the diminishing footsteps as they echoed down the way. Soon, the faraway door creaked open after a moment, but latched shut too soon after, leaving Oliver and Gilbert alone in the residual silence.


End file.
